


Good Morning

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra experience their first morning waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Gold filtered through Korra’s window in the early hours of the morning. Ever since Mako could remember, he had risen with the sun. Even before his parents had died, he was always up and about early, just as flecks of auburn hit the horizon. Korra seemed to have tired him out the night previous, considering as the sun was almost fully risen when he awoke. Only the faintest signs of pink and blue clouds told him how early it was. 

Slumbering next to him was Korra, her dark skin healthy and glowing in the morning light shining into her room at Air Temple Island. Her hair was down, splayed behind her head on the pillow like a halo of ebony, the steady rise and fall of her chest playing with a few of the lower strands. Mako stroked her cheek, closing his eyes in order to feel the silky softness of her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He couldn’t bear to wake her. No, Mako wanted to stay right here, holding this moment forever, the dark feather marks of her lashes beneath her relaxed brow. This was the most rested he had seen her. This was the first night she hadn’t had a nightmare during the night.

Perhaps he had fatigued her through their romantic endeavors as well. 

Mako ceased stroking her cheek for a moment, thinking on all the times they hadn’t woken up together. This must have been the first time they had gone to sleep peacefully, this must have been the first time Korra didn’t wake up before dawn, screaming about glowing green eyes and masks, and the first time Mako didn’t have to make tea quietly while she hid her tears from him. 

He smiled, and he swore Korra smiled in her sleep, just a tad. Mako wanted to freeze that moment too. Every little bit of the stubborn bender being peaceful he could get, he wanted to archive in his mind, so he could play it whenever they fought, and remember why he loved her so much. 

Korra shifted in her sleep. Mako ran a hand through his worried bed-head, hoping that her movement was not an indication of bad dreams. When slits of tired blue began to emerge from beneath her dark eyelashes, he dismissed that idea entirely. The firebender smiled at her confused and sleepy state. 

"Watching me sleep, city creep?" Her voice was fogged with sleep, gravelly and cracking. He chuckled, moving his hand through her thick hair adoringly.

"The key word being sleep. Any nightmares?" Her first smile of the morning graced him, the tiny slip of white teeth making him the happiest he had been in a while.

"Nope." She popped the plosive ‘p,’ grinning as she sat up on her elbow to be on his level. His smile was so big it could have lit up all of Republic City.

When Korra leaned in for a kiss, he reciprocated graciously, touching his tongue to her bottom lip. The tired Avatar groaned, “I have morning breath."

"I don’t care," Mako murmured with a smile, diving into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, feeling her bare legs tangle with his and the warmth of her center lining up with his. Korra rolled her hips a little, indicating that while she was not currently taking control, that she certainly would soon if he didn’t get a move on. He chuckled into her mouth, moving to kiss her neck. 

As his teeth and lips traveled south, Mako’s voice grew gravelly, “Good morning."

She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly as he reached her navel, “Good morning, it is." Korra wound her hands through his hair and they made their first morning waking up together just as exciting as their previous night.


End file.
